This invention relates to cooling apparatus more specifically but not exclusively, to apparatus to cooling articles of clothing.
It is often necessary for the individual, particularly in a hot climate, to employ external means to keep cool, for example by using a portable fan. It is an object of the invention to provide an improved apparatus for cooling the individual.